


Cloudy with a Chance of Proposals

by Jugboi



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, barb is here too but she doesnt have her own character tag f, by post canon i mean post cwacom 2, im very soft for sparkswood tbh, simultaneous proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugboi/pseuds/Jugboi
Summary: Flint has been planning on proposing to Sam, but what he doesn’t know is that she is planning on doing the same for him! Featuring the gang knowing both their secrets but being unable to say anything. Hijinks and softness may ensue.
Relationships: Flint Lockwood/Sam Sparks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cloudy with a Chance of Proposals

Life on Swallow Falls had been better than it ever was before, especially for Flint and Sam. For quite some time now they had been living amongst the foodimals and running Sparkswood Labs together (along with help from the gang of course), and it was also coming up to a year since they had moved in together.

The two of them had discussed the possibility of marriage a handful of times before but nothing more past that...until now when Flint had managed to sneak away long enough to pick out an engagement ring for Sam.

It was going to be a fair bit challenging to hide it and continue to act as nonchalantly as he could muster without her potentially catching onto his plan, especially considering the fact that they both generally spend a lot of time together.

Admittedly, Flint was never the best at keeping secrets either, plus he still had yet to fully figure out where said proposal could possibly take place. All he knew was that the last thing he wanted was a bunch of eyes on him and Sam.

He couldn't resist not saying anything to anyone though, so he decided to reach a compromise with himself by telling the gang about his plan to propose to Sam.

Tim of course was the first to hear of the news and see the ring that Flint had bought, since Flint had no doubt in his mind that he would stay silent about it. He still couldn’t even begin to understand another one of his father’s fishing metaphors, but nevertheless he knew that he always had his dad’s support.

Shortly after that, he found Earl and Manny and discreetly yet eagerly told them of the news as well, and they were just as supportive as Flint had hoped they’d be. “Flint Lockwood, you can always count on me to keep stuff like this under wraps!” Earl assured him and Manny nodded in agreement.

Flint was slightly worried about telling Brent, but that feeling quickly subsided when he reminded himself that Brent was much smarter and more mature than he gave himself credit for. “Of course I’m not gonna say anything, bro!” Brent reassured Flint with a sincere hug, “I hate ruining surprises!” he told Flint and he sincerely thanked Brent in return.

Now that he had gotten that off his chest, all that was left to do was wait patiently for the right opportunity to present itself, which would hopefully be somewhere in the near future.

\--------------

A few days later, the ring that Sam secretly purchased had finally arrived in the mail and she scrambled to hide it from Flint before he came back home from the lab.

All she had figured out regarding proposing to Flint was that she didn’t want to make a big spectacle out of it, since she much preferred to do it while nobody else was around to avoid any pressure.

Sam was less quick to confide in her secret to the gang but she still figured it would be a good idea to at least let Tim, Earl, Manny, and Barb know.   
Admittedly, she mostly did this because she wanted to show them the ring she bought, since she had no doubt in her mind that Flint would love it.

Like she was hoping for, they were all excitedly supportive of her choice, although she couldn’t shake the feeling that some of them might have been slightly uneasy and confused for an unknown reason.  
However, she decided it would be best to brush those feelings away so she could continue brainstorming without further interruption.

So now at this point, the only things left for her to figure out were when, but mostly where she could pop the question onto him.

\---------------------

A bit of time had passed when the gang, save for Sam and Flint to keep it secret, met up with each other to confirm if their suspicions were correct.

“So… did Flint tell the rest of you his plan to propose to Sam?” Earl asked the gang.

They all nodded their heads in unison.

“And then... did Sam tell you guys a few days after that about her plan to propose to Flint?”

All of them nodded once more.

“And did one or both of them show you guys their rings too?”

Another unanimous yes followed.

“They really both bought an engagement ring at different times without the other noticing?” Tim wondered half to himself.

“Do you think they might end up proposing to each other at the same time or something?” questioned Brent.

“It’s definitely a strong possibility,” Manny replied.

“Wonder how that’s gonna play out…” Barb half joked.

“Should we say something to them?” Brent asked the rest of the group.

“Absolutely not!” replied Barb immediately, “It’s secret for a reason,” she paused momentarily before admitting to Brent, “Though I do understand where you're coming from.”

“I really doubt it'll be that disastrous anyways if that does end up happenin, if disastrous at all,” stated Earl matter-of-factly.

They all couldn’t help but agree with him.

“You know...it's kinda funny given how smart they both are and how long they've known each other now, they still sometimes have difficulty picking up on each other’s signals,” Barb speculated.

“Yeah that's what I was thinking too but worded better,” replied Brent.

The gang couldn’t help but laugh amongst themselves momentarily over the situation before figuring out where to go from there.

“So basically, all we have to do is keep things quiet and lowkey until one or both of them eventually proposes,” Manny told the rest of the gang.

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Tim stated truthfully and the rest of them nodded in agreement once more.

\-----------------------

Flint was just chilling at home with Sam one Saturday afternoon when he was suddenly struck with an idea for how and where he could possibly pop the question.

He turned to Sam to tell her, “You know what we haven’t done yet? Checked to see if the jello castle is still intact!”

“Oh yeah you're right!” she responded. “How have we not done that yet?”

“If it is still mostly intact, we could maybe have another date there…” Flint suggested with slight nervousness in his voice.

“Ooh yes that sounds like a great idea!” grinned Sam in return.

“Awesome, I just have to uh...go grab my phone first!” said Flint while hastily exiting the room, trying his absolute best to make sure that Sam wouldn’t notice him digging out the box that held the ever so important ring from its hiding place.

“Oh uh, I should do that too, but mine’s... uh... in a different room, I’m pretty sure,” she awkwardly stated in return, while also making a less than graceful exit so she could seize the opportunity to quietly slide the small box into her pants pocket.

Somehow neither of them had still caught on to what the other was planning to do yet.

Once they had arrived they were both pleasantly surprised to find that the massive jello structure looked exactly the same as it had all that time ago, save for the new abundant foliage that had sprouted surrounding it.

The inside was pristinely intact as well, and in an instant they were back within its yellowish-orange walls bouncing around again like almost no time had passed at all.

Once they had exhausted all their energy, they decided to make their way up to the top floor so that they could sit down in the forever partially unfinished room and have a quiet moment with each other once more.

In this moment, Flint knew that this was the perfect opportunity to finally ask that highly specific question to his partner. His heart was pounding so loudly that he wondered if she could hear it too.

‘Well, here goes nothing,’ he thought to himself.

He nervously took her hands in his as he planted his knees onto the floor, both of their eyes wide in anticipation as he dug out the tiny box that had been hiding in his jeans pocket.  
“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about us lately and what our future together could be, and I want to continue spending the rest of my life with you. I really do still think we work great together, so…” Flint paused but only so he could open up the box to reveal its contents.

Sam’s face instantly lit up upon it being opened, followed by the iconic question, “Sam Sparks, will you marry me?”

At first she was overjoyed yet completely speechless, since she was unsure of how to break her news to Flint.

To his slight surprise and confusion, she began to giggle uncontrollably as he watched her reach for something from her own pocket.

As soon as his eyes met the small box much like his own, he completely understood the reason behind her laughter.

“Flint...I was about to ask you the same thing!”

The moment she opened the box, they both broke down in a fit of cry-laughter as the full realization of what had just occurred quickly descended upon them both.

Of course, both Flint and Sam’s answers were yes as they proceeded to cling onto each other for dear life, tears of joy still flooding their eyes as they simultaneously went in for an intense loving kiss.

In this moment, the only coherent sentence Sam could manage to mutter was “I love you so much you big nerd!”

“Me too, but about you,” Flint finished in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've written so far but it was a lot of fun ngl, esp since its more content for my rarepair (plus the only pair i actively ship anymore lmao)


End file.
